mytribefandomcom-20200213-history
Tribesmen
Tribesmen are the main feature of the game, with all aspects of construction, research, and resource collection based on them. A tribesperson can perform various Tasks using Skills until his or her Death. Leveling up a tribesperson is mandatory to make him or her more efficient. (S)he can help you, when you are Solving Mysteries. About the Tribesman When a tribesperson is selected, If you click the Details button on the side-bar on the right of the game screen you will see their name, age, gender, hair color, skills, strengths and time remaining to level up. From here, you can also change their clothes, their names, set which tasks permissions. and also increase their skill levels when they level up. When no task is selected, the tribesman will wander around the island, doing nothing. Between doing the assigned tasks, each tribesman will occasionally walk to the kitchen to eat (you must keep a supply of food and wood on hand so the tribesmen can prepare food for themselves). They will also regularly head towards a hut to rest - you must have enough huts available, if there is no hut where a tribesman can rest, they will become exhausted and will stop performing the assigned tasks. It is recommended to have one hut for every 5 to 6 tribe members, However with a good layout around your workers 3 huts will often suffice. You can use stardust and on your tribesmen to help them advance faster. See the Leveling up page for more info. Growing your tribe To grow your tribe, instruct your tribesmen to have children. Each child will require a number of Stork Feathers. You will have to wait until the child feels 14 years old before being able to put them to work. This requires 4 days and 18 hours of player time, or 7 moondust, or a combination of the two. Every tribesperson, upon reaching 14 years of age, requires both food and wood to sustain them. Different foods will sustain tribespeople for different times. Wood is required for the fire outside the kitchen, which is necessary for food preparation. It is highly recommended to grow your tribe slowly, as at the start of the game you will rarely have the resources to support a larger population. Using moondust or stardust on the kitchen or food storage building, and having a farmer grow carrots can support larger populations on your first day of player time. Calling the Stork To instruct your tribespeople to breed you will need a pair of adults of child-bearing age. A female must have a real age of 18 or more, and a "feels like" age of 45 or less. A male must have a real age of 18 or more, and a "feels like" age of 51 or less. It takes 6 days of player time for an infant to age enough to have children. If a tribe member's "feels like" age is too high, use Moondust to make them feel younger. Click on one to select it, and drag it onto the other parent-to-be. A dialogue box will appear informing you of the number of feathers required, and give you the option to have the child if you meet the feather requirements, and will give you an error messages explaining why they cannot breed otherwise. If successful, the tribeswoman and the tribesman will head to a hut and come out with an infant.( In the newer version, Just put a female on a man or vice versa. And it will ask-Lets say the man is "bob" and the woman is "jane"- and itll ask "Would bob and jane like to have a child together?" Say "yes" and the happy couple will make it to the nearest vacant hut they can. If there lucky, they may have twins, or use the twin potion before the woman enters the hut.) Female tribe members cannot have children more than every 2 years of game time, or 16 hours of player time (when a female tribe member's youngest child is 2, she can have another child).( in the newer version, 2 years is 200 minites, less than 2 hrs or close to it.) Having children by Calling the Stork gives you a child of either gender, whose traits are a combination of its parents, employing Mendelian Genetic principles. Babies can say their first words within close to the end of the year. The words are "Mama,Papa,Googoo,Booboo,or Gaga. But if you pick em up, they dont say it as the sound they make. They just to the regular grunts and uhs ehs(ehs sound sorta like Burps) and such. The Cloning Chamber If your island contains a solved Cloning Chamber (see Solving Mysteries), you can drag a tribe member onto it, and if you have enough stork feathers it will allow you to clone that tribe member. Having children by using the Cloning Chamber gives you a child of the same gender as the original tribe member, whose birth stats, skin color and hair color are the same as the cloned tribe member's birth stats, skin color and hair color (any increase to mental and physical strength or skin or hair color ''after ''birth are not reflected). Hair style may be different. Using the cloning chamber requires 5% fewer stork feathers than Calling the Stork. Category:Genetics